


It’s Just Called Marriage Now

by mggforever



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggforever/pseuds/mggforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 26th, the United States Supreme Court legalized same-sex marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Just Called Marriage Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Scandal and it's characters, this is the property of ABC. This is solely for entertainment purpose only. No profit was made from this work

“Daddy. Where are we going,” Ella wonders, as she got into the car with James. The clock barely scraped 9am. “Are we going to see daddy?”

“No, sweetie. We are going to the courthouse.”

James drove for 30 minutes to the U.S Supreme of Court parking just a few blocks away. He held Ella’s hand pushing their through the crowd to the front, facing the courthouse blending in of the crowd of spectators.

A voice calls out his name from behind. He around turns to see Abby Whelan. Both Abby and James have been friends for a couple years now, meeting each other through Olivia. They occasionally attend protests and marches together such as movements to fight for equality. Just 2 weeks ago, they went to the annual gay parade together.

“What are you doing here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be here? Couldn’t miss this for the world!”

 

\- - - 

 

> Harrison texts Abby: “Where are you?”

 

“What are we doing here,” Harrison asks, as he follows Olivia behind into a crowd of people.

“History is in the making, Harrison.”

Olivia roughly scans each person as she pushes her way through. “I found her.” She makes her way towards her also noticing James and Ella are standing next to her.

“Auntie Olivia,” Ella bellows in excitement.

“Hi,” Olivia says, smiling softly as she approaches.

“Hey,” Harrison says.

“You came,” Abby says, surprised.

“History is in the making, right”

The clock struck 10 and the announcement everyone was waiting for was made: the supreme court ruled 5 to 4 in favour of same-sex marriage.It is now officially legalized across America.

A loud cheer went out, screams of excitement were heard, tears were shed and kisses were made to love and joyfulness after the announcement was heard. The LGBT community blossomed as the big rainbow flag glistened in the sky as people waved it. This unimaginable has became the thinkable. History has been made.

 

\- - -

 

Cyrus Beene enjoyed his 5 seconds of bliss in his quiet office before heading up to the Oval Office to deliver Fitz some reports to read over.

He enters the Oval Office without knocking, like the usual and drops a folders on Fitz’s desk. He stops writing and puts down his pen down. “What is this, Cyrus?”

“Just another update report on ISIS.”

“I read it later,” Fitz said as he gets up from his desk. “I have a speech to deliver.”

“What speech?”

“Didn’t you hear?”

Cyrus stood blankly, confused. “The supreme court legalized same-sex marriage just a couple minutes ago. It’s great news! Go be with your husband, it’s time to celebrate.”

“Sir, I’ll see them tonight anyways.”

“Go be with your husband,” Fitz repeats again.

“Yes, sir.”

 

\- - -

 

Cyrus arrived home to discover the house empty. He figured that James was out doing groceries with Ella or something. He tried calling him to see where he was but his phone went to voicemail which left no choice but to text him.

 

> Cyrus: “Where are you?”

 

\- - -

 

Back in Capitol Hill, the crowd has not diminished - the momentums are still high. James and the others onlook from the crowd as they see a group of Gay Men Chorus started singing the national anthem in celebration.

James didn’t bother checking his phone because he was brewing of energy and happiness. It took him 30 minutes before checking his phone. He reads:

 

> From Cyrus  
>  Sent: 10:07 AM
> 
> “Where are you?”

 

> > James: “I’m at Capitol Hill. In front of the Supreme Court of Justice with Abby, Olivia and Harrison.”

 

\- - -

Cyrus parks his car 2 blocks east of the courthouse, crossing the street and into the swarm of people, scanning for his husband.

“James,” he calls out after spotting him in the crowd, approaching him.

“Daddy,” Ella bellows, running towards Cyrus for a hug.

“Hi sweetie.”

“Cyrus, what are you doing here?”

“To be with you.”

“That’s funny,” James says doubtfully.

“I’m being serious here. I love you.”

James rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t be here unless Fitz told you to.”

“Ok. I admit that’s true --”

“See. I knew it! You never want to be apart of these events with me!”

Like always, James was crossed. “James, I wouldn’t marry you if I didn’t love you. I’m here with you now. He takes hold of his hand. “James,” he pleads.

James turns around to face Cyrus. “I hate you,” he bellows.

“I know you do but I also know you love me. I love you, James Novak and I’m proud to be your husband.”

“I love you, too.”

Their nose touch before finally leaning in to kiss.


End file.
